Barry the Spiderman
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: Barry spies on Dawn and tries to scare her. Twinleafshipping. Sequel's up! Review for me! :D
1. Chapter 1

Barry's POV

I saw Dawn walking sitting on a hill near Twinleaf Town and decided to spy on her, disguised as Spiderman. Dawn began singing Diamonds by Rihanna.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_  
_Oh, right away_  
_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Palms rise to the universe_  
_As we moonshine and molly_  
_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

As soon as she finished singing she started to walk home. I jumped on tree branches to catch up to her and eventually went faster than her. I hid on a branch and waited for her to come. I took off my mask because I couldn't breathe with it on. When Dawn came near, I positioned myself upside down, hands and legs on the branch , ready to scare her. Unfortunately, I fall when Dawn's under the branch. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ah!" I scream. Dawn looks up and tries to catch me, but I fall on her, our faces only centimeters apart. We blush, embarrassed. I try to get up but a wild Luxio steps on me, causing me to fall on Dawn, kissing her. Both of our eyes were wide but, then Dawn closed hers. When I pull away, our faces were red as tomatoes. I stand up and help Dawn up. When I check my poketch its nearly nine o'clock. It was an awkward silence, but I spoke up. " Um Dawn, do you want me to take you home on Staraptor?" I ask. "Um... sure, I guess," She responds. I call out my Staraptor from its pokeball and tell it fly us to Twinleaf Town. When we land in Twinleaf, she asks me " Were you spying on me, Barry?" I blush and nod.

SLAP!

"Ow!" I yelp.

Did that hurt?" Dawn asks innocently.

"Yes!"

SLAP!

"Ouch," I mutter.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Yes," I managed to say.

Normal POV

Dawn goes up to Barry and kisses his cheek. Barry starts to feel dizzy and passes out. She calls out her Togekiss to carry Barry home. They walk to Barry's home and gives him to his father. Dawn recalls the pokemon, and walks home.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Review for a sequel!


	2. Sequel! :)

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. BEGIN!

* * *

Barry stared at the unconscious Torterra on the battlefield. Was it over? Did he win? Barry thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling,

"Torterra is unable to battle. Empoleon wins! Therefore, Barry wins the title of Champion!"

"YEAH!" Barry exclaimed. He exited the Stadium with a wide grin on his face. All of a sudden a certain bluenette scared the blonde.

" HEY! APOLOGIZE OR I'M GONNA FINE YOU!"

"I'm sorry," Dawn muttered. Barry noticed the girl standing on her toes leaning towards him. He blushed and leaned towards her too. When they were about to kiss, a loud alarm went off.

* * *

Barry's Piplup alarm clock went off, disturbing the blonde's dream. Barry was slightly disappointed that the dream didn't finish. He got up, and got ready for the day.

* * *

A small breeze was blowing through the town of Twinleaf. Dawn was on her way to Barry's house to tell him something important. Her Piplup was cradled in the girl's arms, enjoying his trainer's warmth. A figure was bumped into Dawn and yelled, "HEY! I'M GOING TO FINE YOU IF YOU- Oh, Hi Dawn!" The figure known as Barry said.

"Hey Barry. Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to Unova for a while to visit some friends of mine."

"WHAT?!"

"Before I go, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Barry asked. Dawn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Barry kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they pulled away several minutes later, she whispered, "You looked cute in the costume the other day." And with that, she walked away. Barry just stood there dumbfounded before yelling, "THIS IS SO NOT OVER BERLITZ!"


End file.
